UN SUEÑO REAL
by nekoAM
Summary: Después de que Lovino Vargas despertara en un bosque en medio de la nada sin saber el porque esta en aquel lugar y con un vestido decide buscar una forma de salir y encontrarse con su hermano, pero en el camino descubre un mundo fuera de lo real en el que lo acompañara aquel chico al que llamara "mi príncipe bastardo! ". Si ... mala sinopsis pero léanla creo que les gustara :)


**primer capitulo: un lugar poco común**

 **Hola! primero antes de empezar quiero decirles que esperó que les guste esta historia y si ay algún problema me dicen si? Lo siento si ay algunas faltas de ortografía :p**  
 **Soy primeriza en esto y pues ... nada más espero que lo disfruten mucho *-***

 ************************************************  
 **En un bosque, en alguna parte del mundo~**

Recostado en las flores en medio de un claro se encontraba un dormido joven de piel morena con toques claros, cabello corto de color chocolate que tiene un rizo peculiar que sobresale de su fleco, descalzo y tenía puesto un vestido negro largo de encajes.

Poco a poco fue despertando dejando ver unos hermoso ojos color verde con toques cafés y incorporándose en el suelo, tardo unos pocos segundos para notar en donde se encontraba y ...

-chigii!- grito lo mas fuerte que su garganta permitió al notar que se encontraba en medio de la nada, miro para todos lados buscando alguna señal de vida humana o la de su hermano (según el su hermano no es humano) y se miro a si mismo al notar que el aire fluía mas de lo normal.

-pero que mier...- al notar que traía un vestido comprendió, que si no fue a una fiesta el día anterior y termino cambiando ropa con alguna chica después de acostarse, puede que sus amigos le hicieran una muy mala broma, la primera opción no sonaba tan mal para el, pero rápidamente fue descartada al notar que no tenia ningún tipo de resaca y la segunda opción también fue descartada al recordar que de los pocos amigos que tiene ninguno seria capas de hacerle una broma así, aunque puede que...

-Elizabet! Kiku! Y Emma! Por favor si son ustedes quien hicieron esto les juro los Odiaré por el resto de sus vidas! idiotas! -comenzó a gritar el nombres de los integrantes del grupo de locos fans del yaoi de su preparatoria, el sabe esos chicos(as) son capaces de hacer lo que sea por ver este tipo de escenas en cualquier lado. Al pasar unos minutos después de gritar por un tiempo se dio cuenta que posiblemente no eran ellos ya que no escucho otra cosa que no fueran el canto de las aves y decidió levantarse de su lugar y caminar para investigar el lugar.

Por el camino de grandes árboles, pisando ramas, hojas y tierra, se dio cuenta que posiblemente este perdido y que no trae ningún tipo de celular para contactar a alguien, después de maldecir por un rato la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse del chico que comenzó a tomar un paso mas acelerado en busca de alguna salida de aquel bosque.

Ya cansado de correr decidió sentarse en un tronco que estaba talado y comenzó a pensar en formas de salir, desde señas de humo hasta treparse a un árbol para ver en donde se encontraba la salida y muchas cosas mas que servían, de un momento a otro comenzaron las ganas de comer un rico tomate o algo comestible de los nervios, si es muy exagerado de su parte después de pasar unos minutos, pero estar solo era una de las cosas que mas le aterraban y le hacen sentir mal, desde pequeño a el le da miedo estar solo y que nadie lo note o el vivir bajo la sombra de su hermano menor que fue por mucho el mas querido de la familia y por todos al tal grado de dejarlo al cuidado de su nona Andrea, quien cuido de el hasta los 15 años cuando regreso con sus padres y su hermano ya que ella había muerto de una enfermedad cardíaca.

Con tanto tiempo para pensar y llegar a deprimirse comenzó a llorar al sentir la impotencia de sentirse solo y no encontrar una salida de aquel lugar del demonio.

-tch.. maldición... q-quiero irme de aquí mierda... esta muy solo aquí... solo...-levantó las rodillas y las junto en su estomago refugiando su cabeza entre ellas y ahogando los sollozos que salían de su garganta...

*************************************************  
Unos minutos antes en una cabaña en el bosque~

Un chico de 17 años, piel morena y ojos color verde claro se encontraba partiendo a la mitad unos troncos de madera para la chimenea de la cabaña de su abuelo a quien fue a visitar como todos los fines de semana, un chico que estudia la preparatoria y esta a próximo de graduarse tiene en mucho que pensar ¿que va a estudiar?, ¿donde estudiara?, ¿que pasara con sus amigos? y si estudiara con ellos si o no, etc.  
Sumido en sus pensamientos dejo su trabajo para dirigirse al bosque a buscar mas árboles para cortar y crear leña, el cree que salir un rato a refrescar la mente es lo mejor que puedes haces en ese tipo de días en los que solo quieres relajarte y disfrutar del aire fresco.

Al entrar en lo mas profundo del bosque algo llama su atención, ve a una pequeña chica con un vestido negro llorando sentada arriba de un tronco de madera, al principio se asusto pensando que aquella chica era algún espíritu en pena, pero al llamarle pudo apreciar mejor lo que vio, la chica de piel morena que tiene el pelo corto color chocolate con un rizo muy gracioso y lindo que sobresalía de su flequillo, también tiene unos hermosos ojos con un color verde que de un momento a otro pueden parecer cafés que están hinchados por el llorar y unas mejillas claramente rosadas por la sorpresa de que le hayan encontrado una persona y no cualquier persona...

-Antonio...-dijo en un tono chocante el chico en el tronco.

-Lovino?...-el otro chico con un tono igual o mas chocante que el primero, se acaba de dar cuenta que esa hermosa chica que esta viendo se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que Lovino Vargas, compañero de clase y de la persona que esta enamorado desde secundaria...

Continuará...

 **-Que les pareció ? hehe les gusto ?**  
 **comenten y dígame si quiere que continúe. Nos leemos luego :)**  
 **O3O bye~**


End file.
